


Swedish Underwear Model

by psharp10



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the hotel he'll gear down in his boxers and just flex in front of the mirror all night. I'm sick of it to be honest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Underwear Model

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this just came up because of [this](http://toewslake.tumblr.com/post/40052650870/gabe-the-swedish-underwear-model). So yeah, thank Erik Johnson. Shameless porn ahead, enjoy!
> 
> PS - also unedited and beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"Did you really have to call me the "Swedish underwear model"?" Gabe asks Erik as he flexes in front of the hotel room mirror, admiring his body.

"Did you really have to tweet about my fake teeth?" Erik replies to him from the bed, his voice mocking Gabe.

"Yeah, I guess we're equal...sort of," Gabe says, snorting and running his hand over his bicep.

"What do you mean "sort of?" Erik questions, just lazily lying around on the bed.

"Well," Gabe draws out his words as he walks towards the bed Erik's lying on. "Calling me an underwear model was way worse than me tweeting about your fake teeth...I mean come on! We're hockey players, of course there are going to be broken teeth."

Erik huffs a laugh into the pillow before turning over and sitting up to face Gabe.

"What do you want me to do then?" Erik asks.

"Why would I want you to do something?" Gabe asks back, trying to look innocent and surprised - obviously failing though.

Erik just stares at him with a disbelieving look on his face until Gabe surrenders and nods his head.

"Okay! Okay! So I do, in fact, want something from you..." Gabe trails as he leans down, his fingers digging into Erik's shoulders.

"Mhm," Erik murmurs, tilting his head up.

Gabe smiles softly and captures Erik's lips in a slow and sweet kiss which quite quickly turns dirty as their tongues slide against each other, a little sloppily. Erik moans into the kiss when Gabe takes Erik's lower lip in between his teeth, pulling it.

Erik pulls back first, a string of saliva still clinging to their lips as he gasps for air. He looks up at Gabe through his eyelashes and smirks.

"So, what do you want from me?" Erik asks, grinning as he watches Gabe shiver when he runs his tongue along his lower lip.

Gabe stutters for an answer as he watches Erik roll his tongue around his mouth, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"I...um...I," Gabe mutters, transfixed by Erik's mouth.

"Yes?" Erik grins and looks at Gabe expectantly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Gabe closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to remember want he wanted Erik to do. But before he can open his eyes and utter anything, he is suddenly pushed down on the bed and straddled by Erik.

He opens his eyes to Erik's face smirking down at him. He laughs softly when he realizes what Erik is about to do.

Erik pecks on the lips before moving down Gabe's body, slowly running his hands around Gabe's and peppering light butterfly kisses down his abdomen. Gabe moans as he tangles his fingers in Erik's hair and pushes him down to where he need Erik's mouth the most.

Erik, however surprises him when he urges Gabe to turn around and lie down on his stomach. Gabe looks at him questioningly, but anyway does what Erik tells him to. Erik just responds with a reassuring smile, getting Gabe up on his fours.

The smile on Erik's face looks almost evil as he hooks his fingers onto Gabe's boxers, pulling it down.

Gabe shivers again as the slightly cold air hits his bare skin, but before he can recover from the chill of the air, Erik gently pushes apart his cheeks and dives straight in. Gabe moans obscenely, clutching the bed sheets, as Erik's tongue stretches his hole open. He feels Erik smile against his hole and his hips thrust back into Erik's face.

Erik slowly licks open Gabe's hole, adding a finger to the mix when he feels like Gabe's ready. Gabe's uncontrollably hard by then, needing some sort of friction against his raging hard on. His hips try to aimlessly move around in the air, but Erik tightly holds on to them, forcing them to remain still.

Erik teases Gabe around with another finger, until Gabe groans and begs Erik to do it already. Erik smiles to himself and pushes in the second finger gently along with the first one, opening up Gabe more. In no time, Gabe is a writhing mess on the bed, groaning and moaning, about to fall apart any second.

"E- Erik..." Gabe pants out. "Erik, I'm close..."

Erik just hums in response, the vibrations going straight to his dick which was a bruising red by now with pre-come steadily leaking from the slit. 

"Eriiiik," Gabe moans, shaking, his thighs feeling weak- he was sure that he won't be able to even stay still if it wasn't for Erik's hands supporting him.

Erik pulls his tongue out and adds another finger, curling and thrusting, trying to find Gabe's prostate. He leans up against Gabe's ear, and just as he hits Gabe's prostate, he whispers, "come for me".

That's the last strand for Gabe and he comes apart hard, hot white streaks spreading across the bedsheet, and Gabe moaning obscenely until he falls onto the bed, limp from the orgasm.

Erik chuckles at Gabe, who barely has his brain and body functioning to even turn around and glare at Erik. Instead Gabe just groans and mumbles something which sounds close to "shut up", but that just makes Erik laugh even harder. However, Erik's laughter soon evolves into a moan midway when Gabe's hand wanders down and grabs at his rapidly hardening dick.

"Fuck, Gabe," Erik gasps out as Gabe works on Erik's dick, quick and dry.

Erik leans down and bites Gabe's shoulder, coming embarrassingly fast.

It takes a moment for both of them to recover from their respective orgasms. 

Once Gabe grudgingly brings the washcloth and wipes them down and moves to the spare bed with Erik, they finally settle down. Erik opens his arms, an invitation and Gabe shrugs and accepts, cuddling into Erik and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
